1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of connecting hydraulic lines on earth moving machines, and to the tools and attachments thereof, as well as other hydraulic connections. It relates to a quick connect coupling according to the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known quick connect couplings for hydraulic connections generate in the connected state an axial force, which is formed by the piston area of the connecting nipple, multiplied by the hydraulic force. In small connections, locking mechanisms having a row of load-bearing balls are therefore often installed.
In connections of larger aperture, large-sized threaded screw joints are essential.